


The way you wear that dress

by Bishmonster



Series: Fluffy drabbles of the WinterShock variety [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Shameless, author needs fluff, fancy shindigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: super soldier is defeated by fashion





	The way you wear that dress

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help the fluff. It has to happen. Hope you enjoy!

“What are you wearing?” He hadn’t meant to sound so mean and gruff but he was feeling kind of mean and gruff.

“It’s a dress. A Pretty Princess Dress. Do you like it?” She struck a pose that had him groaning out loud. One mostly bare leg turned out.

“That is not a dress.” He informed her.

“It’s a very expensive, designer dress gifted to me by my boss for the shindig tonight!” Her voice rose with each word. Red warning flags of danger highlighting her ridiculously gorgeous cheekbones.

“It's a slip!” He crossed his arms, firm in his argument.

“It sparkles!” She strangled out.

“Go change.” He barely refrained from pointing down the hall, even thought their apartment was two floors up. Her face was mutinous. There was no way in hell she was going to give in. His beautifully stubborn Darcy. “At least go put some tights on. I can see your gams.” She gasped like a fainting lady. He expected to be slapped at any moment. Darcy completely baffled him when she cackled. Instead of the quick sharp crack across his face, of which he knew she was perfectly capable of, she patted his stubbly cheek.

“Kiss me, you Neanderthal.”

“I am not a throwback.” He grumbled.

“You totally are.” Her red lips parted when he drew her up. This close she smelled like peaches. Warm sun ripened peaches. And the artificial floral scent of hairspray. She had her “jacked to Jesus” hair. Wild and untamed curls fluffed up in some kind of half up do. It reminded him of the morning when she was barely coherent, and a lock of dark silk shrouded on of her bright eyes. The way she smiled at him sleepily when he eased it behind her ear. How she leant down to kiss him slow and sweet. How a minute later she was delicately snoring.

“You gonna kiss me, handsome?” Her dimples were showing.

“Only if you go put some clothes on.” He slipped his hand down to her waist. Just to feel her. To soak in her presence again. “you’ll freeze to death in your fancy under wares.”

She laughed at him again. Nicer this time. Like she was amused by him and not making fun of him. “Quit trying to hide my light under a bushel.”

“Little Exhibitionist.” He sighed, momentarily defeated.

“You love it.” She aimed for his mouth. And didn’t miss.

She was wrong though. He really didn’t love it. But he did love her and would never try to stifle her. Too many people thought they had that kind of power over her.

“You should go change soon. Pepper would be miffed if we were late. Again.” She reminded him.

“We weren’t late.” He reminded her.

“As far as she’s concerned, we were. I don’t really want to tell her any different.”

“Now you blush?” He teased and kissed her nose. She blinked at him. The way he knew a million thoughts were tumbling in her mind and she wasn’t sure which one she wanted to voice first or if she should. He kissed her cheek this time, just to fuck with her.

“You’re a menace.” She settled on and flounced off down the hall before he could tighten his grip. “I’ll meet you in the coat closet in one hour!” She yelled, just loud enough to make his ears burn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and coffee sustain me! Shameless fluff = Shameless begging.


End file.
